CHANGED
by xxKawaii-chan
Summary: A new fledgling named Violet joins House of Night. She looks like Zoey, acts like Zoey, and even has the same Marks as Zoey . . . but Zoey's soul was shattered, wasn't it? Contiued after Tempted.
1. Authors

**HI! This is a story written by 3 people! Curry-Bun, Choco-Bun, and Pizza-Bun. We are AVID fans. Just letting you know that the chapters will be written by different people. Please review, and we'll try to update soon!**


	2. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER**_

_**Just to let you know, we do **__**NOT**__** own anything. If we did, we would be über rich! However, seeing as we are **__**NOT**__** über rich, we have come to the conclusion that we do **__**NOT**__** own HoN. So, don't **__**ever**__** attempt to sue us, or you will face our bloody wraths!**_

_**Thanks!**_

_**We luv ya!**_

**Chapter 1- Zoey's POV **

When I finally woke up from what seemed like a never-ending sleep, I realized that I wasn't in that strange world with Heath anymore. Instead, I was in my grandma's room in the nun's abby. I see grandma sitting on her bed, head bowed down. I yelled her name, but my grandma acted like she couldn't hear me, and I was confused. She was right there though. I walked over, and poked her. She yelped.

"Dang flies." She muttered. I was shocked. She really couldn't see me! I decided to test out my theory on someone else. I ran as fast as I could to the school, where I immediately spotted Kayla, showing off to a group of guys. The slut. One second she's all over my imprinted boyfriend, the next she's turned over a "new leaf" and going for 10 other guys. I wanted to take the advantage that she couldn't see me and slap her. Hard. So, that's what I did. The force of my hand knocked her off balance, and she toppled to the floor.

Unfortunately for her, none of the things she called 'hotties' around her had fast reflexes, and her head bashed against the cold floor. I know what you're thinking. Oh, how could you do that to your best friend? Well, seeing as though she's a whore and a slut right now, she doesn't exactly qualify as friend material.

The guys around her gasped. Having witnessed the event, and being a bunch of dummies, they didn't know what they saw. Instead of taking her to the infirmary, like a proper gentleman would of, they, how do I put it, left her there for me to finish off. I decided against it. Lucky for her, I don't kill back-stabbing friends. Only evil fallen immortals and high priestesses against Nyx.

This test proved that I really WAS invisible. All of a sudden, all my memories came washing back. I remember my final emotion before blacking out. I had felt my soul shatter. That meant all this I was doing, I wasn't in my own body. I was a spirit. A thing that only some people could say they've been.

I had a few options. Go to the House of Night and live there. Or, I could live my life here. I didn't want to cause any trouble, so I stayed. I saw a girl my age walking down the hallway. She looked lost, and I was sure I had never seen her before. I felt a draw to her, even as a spirit. Her blood smelled really good. I walked closer to her, entranced.

I pounced, and bit her. Her blood tasted so good in my system, and I felt power that I had never felt before. I could feel myself slowly getting sucked into her system, until I could see nothing but black. What has it been? The 6th time I've blacked out this week?

I think I'll need an aspirin when I wake up. My head is killing me, even in dream-land. I couldn't think anymore, and all my memories were flooding away as quickly as they came. I was filled with new ones, my life as a human teenager, but Zoey wasn't there. All there was left was Violet.


	3. Chapter 2

_DISCLAIMER - We not not own HoN!_

**Chapter 2 - Violet's POV**

I could feel my body losing control, and I struggled to keep my self calm. Something else was controling my body.

I slipped into unconsciousness.

After a while, I regained consciousness and I felt different. Out of control. I looked around. The scenery was different too! She saw a guy fishing on a dock. I rushed over.

"Hi! Um, do you know where we are?" I asked.

When he turned around, I realized that he was really hot. Like I mean it.

"Hi! The name's Heath! As in where we are, you should know, right?" he asked me. I was confused. How should I know where we were?

"Okay, judging by the look on your face, you don't know. We're in the otherworld! You know, where the dead souls go?"

I didn't hear his last sentence. With that, I blacked out.

**Zoey's POV**

When I woke up, I was in a weird but familiar place. It was the place where fledgings went to change into vampyres. Only fledgings were allowed though… was I a fledging? Last time I checked, I wasn't. Well, I didn't have weird marks on my head.

A man walked to me. He was really handsome, and oddly familiar. He was like… superman!

"Hi. My name is Erik Night, and…" he trailed off when he saw my marks. Wait. Marks? These swirling things down my shoulders, arms, and back were the marks of a vampyre fledging. This was not good. I had plans for life. Now, I could either die or turn into a… thing.

"Y-y-y-your marks!" he stuttered. I had almost forgotten that he was there. I glared at him.

"What? Are these not supposed to be here?" I asked him.

"Sorry. It's just, we used to know a girl that had the same exact marks, and they're not common. Actually, you two are the only fledgings in history to have marks like that. Could I ask your name?"

"Violet. And, where is the other fledging you were talking about?" I asked, curious to know more.

"Well, um, I'm sad to say that she's no longer…" he started, before I cut him off.

"WHAT?" I screamed. I was frantic. Were these marks bad luck? Did they mean I was going to die soon? I wasn't really happy with that new piece of information.

"It's okay. she's not dead." He soothed me.

I relaxed. That was good news. "So, where is she?" I asked.

"She's in… Bulgaria studying… sea urchins. She will not be back until… next year." He finished, looking scared of me.

"Why are you so jittery?" I asked, annoyed at his own nervousness. He flinched at my accusation.

"Well, it's just that, the other fledging has affinities for all the five elements. I was wondering if you could do the same." He said. That was a reasonable explanation.

"So, what do I do?" I asked. I wanted to find out about this 'affinitiy' thing.

"Well, we're casting a circle this night, how about coming then?" he asked. I didn't like this whole 'circle' concept.

"Okay…" I said uneasily.

"So, let's introduce you to the rest of the gang!" he exclaimed. The smile on his face looked fake.

He led me to a room with a group of people. They all looked really gloomy and dark, like someone had died. So I asked.

"Hey, who died?" I asked. Everyone turned to stare at me. When they saw my face, they gasped. Erik took the opportunity to introduce me.

"Hey, this is Violet. She got marked a few days ago, and she has marks just like Zoey!" he exclaimed, trying to release the tension.

A girl with a filled in mark like mine spoke. "Hey y'all! The name's Stevie- Rae. And no one died, it's just…" she had a heavy twang that was really familiar.

Next, a scrawny blond boy fiddling with a calculator spoke up. " Hi. My name's Jack, and I'm ga…"

I cut him off before he could finish his sentence. "I know. I could tell the moment I saw you. And that guy too." I pointed to another guy curled up in a ball. He had dark hair.

"His name's Damien. He's my bo…" Jack said.

This time, I didn't stop him. It was a b****h looking girl with blond hair.

"Okay already! No one wants to listen to you blabber on about your gay love life. my name's Aphrodite, by the way." She said. She was cuddled up by a broad man.

"Hey. I'm Darius, Aphrodite's warrior." He said.

Next, two girls spoke together. "Hey. We're Erin and Shaunee, and we like to be referred to as the Twins."

Erik clapped his hands together. "So, now that we're done introductions, we should do something." He exclaimed.

Everyone looked at each-other. "What about Stark?


	4. Chapter 3

_DISCLAIMER: We do not own HoN!_

**Chapter 3- Stark's POV**

I had failed. Immensely. I hadn't gotten my priestess killed, but her soul HAD shattered. That just as bad. So starts my lifetime of depression, which really sucks because I'm a vampyre. That means, like, an ETERNITY of depression.

Every day, I stayed in my room, and never came out except when nature called. I didn't know what happened outside. Zoey was my only hope, and I had let her soul shatter.

**Zoey's POV**

I didn't know who Stark was. I could faintly remember hearing the name in my head, but couldn't remember from where. I was really interested.

"Well, Stark can't come out of his room for TEN seconds, so we're just goin' to bring her to 'im!" Stevie- Rae twanged.

I felt an arm grab me and pull me towards a door. It had the letters ST RK on it. I'm guessing it used to say STARK.

"Okay. Three, two, one, OPEN!" they yelled, and pushed the door open. All of a sudden, an arrow sprouted beside my head. I screamed.

Everyone started to scramble and explain at once. I noticed the vampyre in the middle of all the commotion. He looks frustrated, and when he sees me his face lights up.

"Who's the newbie?" he asked. his eyes trailed down to my arms and neck. He looked really happy. When he saw my filled in mark, his face shone.

"HEY! My name's James Stark! Who are you? And sorry for scaring you with that arrow. I didn't mean to." He blabbed.

"Hey, my name's Violet. You seem happy about something." I replied. He seemed disappointed with my answer. I think he was hoping I'd say something else.

"Guess what? She has the same marks as Zoey!" Damien fumbled nervously. he looked like he was trying not to be killed.

"Umm, Stark has an unique ability that he can't miss a target when he shoots." Well, that made me feel so much better. If he was aiming at us when he shot the arrow, I would've been dead right now!

He frowned. "Yeah. A great help that's been." He muttered. What did that mean? That he has missed his mark once? This was the millionith time I had been confused this day. What did this mean? Was I getting old? Wait, vampyres don't get old.

He made a weird shooing movement with his hands. What! I just met him and he doesn't want me here anymore? How rude. With a huff, I headed out the door, when I heard them talking about me. Being a person, I eavesdropped.

"She's not Zoey!" Stark whispered. I knew I was Stark because of his emotionless voice.

"Well, she is really like her! Have you ever seen another girl with tattoos like that?" the guy I know as Darius said.

He was the sensible one, but at this point I wasn't so sure. Who was this Zoey person I kept on hearing about? She was like me, apparently. Does she feel awkward in her own skin too?

I heard footsteps, and ran away quickly. I didn't know where to go, since I didn't have a room here. So, I decided to go for a walk. I've never wanted to go on a walk before, so I was surprised. Maybe I was going through the stage in life that made you embrace your nature side. Ick. I didn't want to go through that transformation twice.

All of a sudden, I heard "BOO!" I jumped. It was just the Stevie Rae.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her. Not too be rude, but was she stalking me or something?

She chuckled. What? Did I do something funny?

"You're exactly like Zoey!" she covered her mouth, embarrassed, after she said that. I guess they didn't want me to know about Zoey. Shrugging it off, I walked faster. She followed.

"So, your sharing a room with me!" she exclaimed. I nodded.

"Come'on then! Y'all just can't keep standing there! You must be tired. Our room's this way!" she twanged.

When we got back, I went straight to bed. I was exhausted.

I fell into a deep sleep.

_**Without hesitating, I carried the candle over to Damien. I wasn't experienced and brilliant like Neferet, or seductive and confident like Aphrodite. I was just me. That familiar stranger who had gone from being an almost normal high school kid to a truly unusual vampyre fledging. I took a deep breath. As my grandma would say, all I could do was try my best.**_

"_**Air is everywhere, so it only makes sense that it is the first element to be called into the circle." I lit Damien's yellow candle with the long match i carried and instantly the flame began to flicker crazily. I watched Damien's eyes get big and round and startled looking wind suddenly whipped in a mini-whirlwind around our bodies.**_

"_**It's true," he whispered, staring at me. "You can actually manifest the elements."**_

"_**Well," I whispered back, feeling lightheaded, "one of them at least. Let's try for two."**_

I woke up in a sweat. Stevie Rae was crouched beside my bed, clearly worried. What? Why?

"What happened? Was Kalona in your dream?" she asked, frantic about something.

"Huh? Kalona?" I asked, confused. "I saw Damien, and I thought about Aphrodite and a lady named Neferet. Who is this Neferet person? Do you know her?" I asked. Somehow, the name Neferet gave me chills.

She faked a smile. "Actually, I do. It's best not to talk about her though. She's a story for later."

I had a feeling that she wasn't telling me something. What that was, I didn't know. All I knew was I was going to ask the one person I trusted here, Stark.


End file.
